Thaelonei Ash'dalanor
Early life Thaelonei Ash'dalanor was born in Suramar, around 15,000 years before the present war with the Scourge. He was born in the lower-class area of the large city, growing to be a kind and generous person, even as a child. When Thaelonei was about 20 years old, the assault onto Suramar from the Burning Legion was occuring. He could do nothing to help, so all he could do was flee and hope he would survive. Thaelonei and his older brother, Thailen, survived the Burning Legion assault and learned how to fight by killing minor demons. Many years later, Thailen left Thaelonei to live on his own for many more years, Thaelonei unaware that he wouldn't see his brother for another thousand years. Druidism Thaelonei studied under the druidic ways for a multitude of years after the assault of the Burning Legion, soon growing greatly in power and mind as his book-worming seemed to never end. Thaelonei's incredible ability managed to put him at the rank of Keeper, one that few druids attain. He was to look after Felwood and Moonglade, assuring that nothing exceeded it's limits of power if something went askew in the balance of the two lands. Something interesting that assured many that he would attain much power is his antlers. Thaelonei was born with two stubs, which eventually grew to be large, moose-like antlers. The 'Age of Study' A big part of Thaelonei's life was when he spent 3,000 years of his life in hermitage. But not just any kind of hermitage - the only thing Thaelonei did while he lived alone was read books and write his own. Thaelonei spent 3,000 years gaining knowledge, wisdom, and ability from books, training, and observing. Some of the druids he has trained say that his IQ is at least 400, though many others are skeptical. Either way, it's widely known that Thaelonei is incredibly intelligent and extremely wise. Thaelonei, unlike many elder Kal'dorei, is -not- racist to any race other than the Night Elves themselves. He accepts all races as creations of Elune, and everyone in his mind, is his friend. Religion Though Thaelonei isn't very religious, he has said that he is both a follower of Elune and of Cenarius. His mixed religion contributes to his feelings of equality in all races. Recent times Recently, Thaelonei has gone to live in Darnassus. He occasionally visits Stormwind, and he is indeed happy that he did, for that is where he met his now mate, Filauria Hawktrot. Thaelonei and Filauria were married relatively a year after they had met, and she went to go live with him at his home in Darnassus. 9 months later, Zaei and Tegere, Thaelonei's amd Filauria's twin girls were born. They're what made the couple an official family, and they are also what keeps Thaelonei's cat and best friend, Shaydra, active, as she tends for them while the two parents are away. Shaydra is not a wild beast, though. Thaelonei grew up with her and they have an extremely tight bond between them. Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Druid